La Sciantosa
by Cielo-Sky8
Summary: AU / Di dunia ini, yang disebut Rumah, manusia selain penduduk biasa dibagi menjadi 7 kelompok. Di dunia ini, yang disebut Rumah, ada buku yang dapat membuat seseorang menguasai Rumah. Walau sudah terjadi perdamaian, kerakusan tidak bisa dipungkiri, bukan? / slight-sho-ai, DLDR, genre campur, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1** – Introduction.

* * *

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**La Sciantosa**

(APH © Hidekazu Himaruya)  
(La Sciantosa © )

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

* * *

Di dunia ini, yang disebut Rumah, manusia selain penduduk biasa—yang disebut Villager dibagi menjadi 7 kelompok. La Cosa Nostra, Pirata, Knight, Royalties, Viking, Iluzionist, dan Hutong. Walaupun Iluzionist memiliki kelompok sendiri, Villager tetap dapat menggunakan sihir. Villager sebenarnya tidak dapat menggunakan sihir. Tetapi, atas perintah dari Queen, Villager diwajibkan untuk menguasai satu mantra sihir. Yaitu mantra perlindungan diri, yang dapat digunakan untuk mempertahankah diri dari binatang buas.

La Cosa Nostra sendiri juga sering disebut Mafia. Dan Mafia utama ini dibagi kembali menjadi kelompok-kelompok mafia kecil yang disebut 'keluarga' atau 'famiglia'. Diantara semua keluarga mafia kecil ini, dipilihlah keluarga mafia yang terkuat. Di mana semua anggota mafia kecil harus mematuhi segala perintah dari pimpinan mafia yang terkuat—dan biasa disebut—Don. La Cosa Nostra awalnya menguasai daerah yang dilihat dari peta berbentuk seperti sepatu bot: Repubblica Italiana.

Dan juga, daerah-daerah kecil di sekelilingnya. Seperti Reich Ӧsterreich-Ungarn; Rein Ӧsterreich-Ungarn Bundesstaat Schweiz und Lichtenstein, Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Kӧnigreich Preuβen, Koninkrijk van Drie: België, Nederland, Luxemburg. Dan juga, tidak lupa, sebagian kecil dari Turki dan Yunani.

Pada zaman sebelum revolusi Rumah terjadi, La Cosa Nostra biasanya dihubungkan dengan serangan brutal, dan meninggalkan jejak pasti—walaupun mereka selalu berhasil mengalahkan kelompok yang ingin menyerang mereka. Tapi, itu masa lalu. La Cosa Nostra sekarang lebih sering memberikan perlindungan bagi yang 'meminta', membunuh target dari yang 'meminta', dan 'pekerjaan' mereka dilakukan dengan cara yang lebih bersih. Bagi mereka, saatnya bagi mereka menunjukkan apa itu mafia kelas atas.

Un Pirata, atau disebut juga Pirate yang menguasai daerah perairan laut Mediterania, Reino de España, Repύblika Portuguesa, bagian barat dan selatan Republique Français, América Latina, Timor Leste, dan Seychelles. Walau sudah mendapat jatahnya sendiri, para Pirata—atau juga bajak laut—sering terlibat berkeliaran di daerah Royalties untuk merampas perhiasan berbatu mulia, kain ungu beludru, dan lain-lain. Mereka juga susah untuk ditegur. Karena, setiap rapat para pemimpin kelompok yang diadakan setahun sekali, pemimpin Pirata tidak akan pernah muncul. Sama sekali tidak.

Pirata juga terkenal akan para petarung yang hebat, dan sebagai peminum yang baik. Menantang mereka minum sama dengan kelinci menantang gajah untuk mengangkat batu besar seorang diri. Dan perbandingan yang sering mereka pakai adalah: bagaikan kucing rumahan yang menantang banteng liar raksasa dalam pertarungan satu-lawan-satu. Ah, tentu saja. Tidak terlupakan, Pirata juga terkenal akan wilayah jajahannya yang makin lama makin meluas, dan susah untuk menghentikan ekspansi wilayah jajahan mereka.

Knight. Knight adalah para prajurit istana, pengawal Royalties—Queen, dan dikenal sebagai prajurit hitam-putih. Kebanyakan Knight berasal dari bagian utara dan timur Prancis, North America, dan Oceania. Knight dibagi menjadi 3 divisi besar yang kemudian dibagi lagi menjadi 3 divisi kecil yang sama pada tiap divisi besar. 3 divisi besar itu adalah: Search, Protect, dan Kill. Dan masing-masing memiliki 3 divisi kecil seperti yang sudah dikatakan di atas. 3 divisi kecil itu adalah: U, S, dan A. U adalah kependekan dari Unity, S adalah kependekan dari Society, dan A adalah kependekan dari Ambition.

Divisi Search adalah divisi pencari; mencari informasi tentang wilayah Rumah, mencari informasi tentang adanya keganjalan di Rumah, informasi tentang adanya ketidakseimbangan pangan yang ada di setiap bagian Rumah, dan lain-lain. Divisi ini tersebar di pusat tiap benua Rumah.

Divisi Protect adalah divisi perlindungan; biasa ditempatkan di setiap bagian Rumah. Masing-masing 1 kantor. Divisi ini adalah divisi yang dapat diandalkan jika terdapat penyerangan dari pihak pemberontak, serangan Pirata, dan lain-lain. Divisi Kill melaksanakan perintah dari pemimpin dan/atau wakil pemimpin Knight. Mereka membunuh kelompok-kelompok kecil yang dapat mengancam kententraman di rumah.

Pemimpin Knight diwajibkan memakai topeng yang menutupi setengah mukanya, dan berwarna putih dengan gambar Spade berwarna hitam di ujung kiri atasnya. Sedangkan wakil pemimpin Knight diwajibkan memakai topeng yang menutupi setengah mukanya, berwarna hitam dengan gambar Spade berwarna putih di ujung kanan bawahnya.

Selanjutnya Royalties. Royalties, pada dasarnya adalah yang merupakan _upper-class_, dan salah satunya adalah Queen sendiri, Royalties terdiri dari Fortress, Sun, Law, dan Ace. Fortress mengurusi bagian pertahanan Rumah, Sun mengurusi bagian ekonomi Rumah, Law menjadi penasihat para Ace dan juga mengurusi hukum di Rumah, dan Ace… memimpin Rumah. Ace sendiri terdiri dari Decimo, Jack, dan Queen. Tidak pernah ada King. Jika Queen menikah, maka suaminya akan menjadi Royal Lord, pangkat yang lebih tinggi dari para Lord, lebih tinggi dari para Law, tetapi lebih rendah sedikit daripada Queen itu sendiri.

Viking. Para Viking menempati daerah di Utara, yaitu daerah Skandinavia yang meliputi Swedia, Norwegia, dan Finlandia, Denmark, dan Islandia. Para Viking diketahui sebagai petualang, dan berlayar mengarungi samudra untuk melihat hal yang baru. Dan, mereka juga dikenal akan makanan mereka yang sedikit… bervariasi. _Yeah_, bervariasi. Sebutan para Viking untuk pimpinan mereka—iya, mereka memiliki pimpinan diantara pemimpin. Sudah belajar berorganisasi, oke?—mereka sebut King. Ini juga bisa menjadi asal muasal di mana tidak ada pangkat King di Royalties.

Karena, Viking sudah terbentuk sebelum adanya Royalties. Dan, Viking—dan juga Royalties—tidak mau disamakan atau di salah pahami. Maka dari itu, suami dari Queen disebut Royal Lord, bukan King.

Iluzionist. Iluzionist tidak memiliki pemimpin tetap, tidak memiliki daerah kekuasaan, dan lain-lain. Karena para Iluzionist merupakan individu yang kebetulan saja memiliki kekuatan sihir atau berguru kepada The Magister—sebutan untuk senior dalam Iluzionist—dan menjadi Iluzionist. Tapi umumnya, Iluzionist banyak terdapat di Norwegia, Rumania, Inggris—bukan UK!, dan Indonesia. Maka dari itu, di antara Viking sering terlihat adanya Iluzionist, dan Iluzionist-Iluzionist terkenal akan ke-setia kawanan mereka. Di mana jika ada seorang Iluzionist yang terjerat masalah, Iluzionist yang melihatnya akan langsung membantu. Maka dari itu, terbentuklah kelompok Iluzionsit; kelompok yang saling membantu tanpa pimpinan. Di mana setiap keputusan diambil dengan cara musyawarah melewati perwakilan tiap daerah, dan mereka, sekali lagi, bukan pemimpin.

Hutong. Hutong sendiri memiliki arti sebagai rumah besar, yang berbentuk sebagai persegi panjang. Di mana rumah besar yang bangunannya mengelilingi tiap pojokkan dari Hutong, dan memiliki taman yang sangat luas di tengahnya. Kelompok Hutong sendiri bersarang di daerah Asia Timur dan Asia Tenggara. Tepatnya di RRC—Zhong Hua Ren Min Gong He Guo, alias Republik Rakyat Cina.

Hutong sendiri, hanyalah sebuah kelompok yang menghubungkan seluruh Asia Timur dan Tenggara, tidak melakukan perdagangan narkotika dan obat terlarang, tidak mengambil wilayah sebagai jajahannya, tidak menjarah, tidak melakukan hal yang buruk, pokoknya. Dan, Hutong sendiri sedang berusaha untuk membebaskan negara-negara Asia yang tengah dijajah oleh kelompok Pirates—yang notabene memiliki persenjataan yang lebih 'wah'—tanpa mengangkat senjata.

Karena menurut mereka, mengangkat senjata hanya akan mengambil korban dari kedua sisi. Dan bukankah membunuh itu tidak baik? Lagipula, menyelesaikan masalah dengan otak menandakan kalau mereka itu lebih pintar daripada orang-orang Barat sana.

Dan itu, sudah menjelaskan bagaimana kehidupan kelompok-kelompok besar di Rumah.

Pada masa lalu, di Rumah terjadi sebuah peperangan besar. Peperangan itu… mengambil banyak korban jiwa, mengakibatkan banyak kesedihan, ratap tangis, dan menyebabkan kebencian mendalam akan banyak kelompok yang ada di Rumah. Peperangan itu disebut "Hari-Hari Gelap". Di mana ada banyak ratap tangis, kesedihan, dan kemurungan. Dan kebahagiaan merupakan hal yang sangat langka dan mahal pada masa itu. Semua itu… terjadi karena adanya 1 buku. Iya, satu buku.

Buku itu dikarang oleh seorang Iluzionist yang berasal dari daerah Hutong dan berdarah Royalties, dan belajar tentang berbagai macam kepintaran dari Mafia dan Pirates. Buku itu, oleh pemegangnya, dapat membuat pemegangnya itu menjadi seorang penguasa di Rumah, dan tidak akan terkalahkan. Di setiap bagian dari buku itu, terdapat 1 buah pelajaran penting, yang dapat membantu pemiliknya untuk menguasai seluruh bagian dari Rumah.

Tapi, tentu saja. Karena penulis dari buku itu juga seorang yang sangat mencintai dongeng, dia menuliskan dongeng-dongeng yang dia anggap sangat cocok dengan pelajaran di bagian itu. total semuanya adalah… 8 bagian.

Untuk mengakhiri peperangan, pemimpin dari setiap kelompok melakukan perjanjian. Satu, untuk tidak membuat perang yang besar dari menyeret banyak orang dan wilayah—dan kelompok—ke dalamnya. Dua, untuk membagi buku itu menjadi 8 bagian yang sama rata. Dan tiap-tiap bagian itu diberikan ke setiap kelompok secara acak. Maka dari itu, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tau keseluruhan dari buku itu.

8 bagian, 7 kelompok. Mungkin muncullah pertanyaan dari diri kalian. Kemana bagian terakhir itu? Bagian ke 8? Pertanyaan yang bagus. Bagian ke 8—hilang. Iya, hilang tanpa jejak, dan sampai sekarang tidak diketahui bagaimana kelanjutan dari bagian ke 8 tersebut. Sementara sampul depan dan belakang buku itu dititipkan kepada suku Aborigin di Oceania. Karena mereka memiliki daerah yang strategis, di mana jauh dicapai oleh kelompok lain, kecuali kelompok Hutong—yang sudah lama tidak berniat untuk merebut buku itu sejak ada sekumpulan orang dari kelompok mereka yang menjadi korban dari "Hari-Hari Gelap".

Buku itu sendiri, disebut…

* * *

" La Sciantosa. Knowledge."

"Kau masih memikirkan isi buku itu, eh?" tanya seorang berambut pirang keemasan kepada pria bermata hijau rumput yang sedang duduk di sebuah meja di perpustakaan yang sangat besar. Pria bermata hijau rumput itu pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari setumpuk kertas yang tersusun rapih di depannya itu, dan melihat ke arah pria berambut kuning keemasan di hadapannya itu.

Dengan senyum tipis, pria bermata hijau rumput itu mengangguk."Tentu saja, Knight."

Lalu, sang Knight pun berlutut di hadapan pria bermata hijau rumput itu lalu memegang tangan pria bermata hijau itu. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Dia pun mencium punggung tangannya, "Semua orang membutuhkan waktu, apalagi untuk mengerti sastra lama ini." Lalu pria berambut keemasan itu menatap pria bermata hijau itu dengan pandangan sedih. "Aku… tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Pria beriris hijau itu pun memegang pipi pemilik rambut keemasan itu, lalu mengecup pipinya. "Aku tahu."

* * *

**To be Continued…**

**…Maybe?**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so, this is Cielo speaking. I'm used to type something in English—since I'm more of a deviant than a fanfictioner now. Anyway… how are you guys? And yes, I'm addicted to fairy tales. So? And…so… yeah, a tiny review would make me REALLY happy. Oh, and also, could you recommend me a fairy tale? The unsual one. I already know lots about fairy tales that Disney used, thank you very much. I'd like to see something more… fresh. And I've read Andersen's. So… please? Something else? Oh, I'm such a picky reader… OTL.

Ah, yes. I merged some countries. Since yeah, this is an AU, I can mix'em, right? How I love AU~

And one more thing! Can you guess who are they? (Guess it's so obvious, LOL.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 - **Invitation

Alkisah, di sebuah negeri timur nun jauh di seberang, hiduplah seorang pangeran tampan yang sangat berpengaruh karena kekuatannya, dan kemampuan magisnya yang dapat memanggil jin-jin dari alam seberang untuk membantunya.

Dia menguasai banyak daerah di suatu pulau yang disebut Java, bagian tengahnya saja sih, dia menggunakan kemampuan magisnya untuk memanggil jin, dan membantunya menakhlukkan kerajaan yang ada di daerah sekitar Java Tengah itu.

Dan, nama laki-laki itu adalah Bandung Bandawasa.

* * *

**"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"  
**

**La Sciantosa**

(APH © Hidekazu Himaruya)  
(La Sciantosa © Cielo-Sky8)  
(Dongeng/mitologi © respective owner)

**"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

* * *

Tep.

Sang Queen pun menutup cover beremblem kerajaan yang berwarna hijau terang. _Cover _itu merupakan _cover _pengganti, tentu saja. Karena lembaran kertas itu belum lengkap. Iya, belum lengkap tanpa ketujuh bagian lainnya yang tersebar entah di mana—tergantung pemegangnya berada. Queen bermata hijau itu pun menghela napas panjang, sebelum mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." Katanya singkat.

Pintu pun terbuka, "Arthur." Kata sang Knight singkat sambil melepas topeng tanda pemimpin Knight miliknya, dan berjalan mendekati Queen—Arthur—yang sedang duduk di atas kursi dari kayu jati berkualitas tinggi—impor—dan meja _marble_. Arthur pun menghela napas, kemudian memijit keningnya. "Sudah kubilang, _you bloody, stupid, idiot, git_… panggil aku QUEEN!"

Sang pemimpin Knight hanya terkekeh dan mencium kening Arthur, sang Queen, "_YOUR git._" ...dan sukses membuat Queen bersemu merah seperti tomat yang sudah matang. "Alfred! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan lakukan itu! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?!" Arthur membalas sambil setengah berteriak.

"_Slow down, Artie~ I dismissed the guards outside your room! Just relax~" _jawab Alfred sambil menaruh pedang beremblem kerajaan berwarna emas yang bersarung biru langit di atas meja, dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Sang Queen. "Kau masih memikirkan literatur lama itu?"

Sang Queen pun menatap tajam Alfred, si pemimpin para Knight. "ITU BUKAN SEKEDAR LITERATUR, BLOODY GIT! Buku itu berisi petunjuk yang dapat membuat kerajaan memiliki banyak kekuasaan DAN menjadi lebih kuat! Sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh leluhur kita! Kau tidak mau, hah?! Dan itu bukan CUMA literatur! Banyak terkandung—" Alfred pun menutup mulut Arthur dengan tangannya.

…Oh, Alfred. Sikapmu itu sangat tidak mencerminkan tata krama yang benar di hadapan pemimpin.

Setelah Arthur menenangkan diri, Alfred pun melepas bungkamannya. "_Thank you_." Jawab Arthur dengan aksen British-nya yang kental. _British accent _berasal dari England, daerah yang merupakan _capital _dari United Kingdom, pusat dari semua kegiatan Royalties dan Knight. "_You're welcome_!" seru Alfred dengan nada ceria.

Sang Queen bermata hijau itu pun menghela napas panjang, sebelum meraih cangkir tehnya yang harum itu, "Sudahlah. Ah ya, sebentar lagi waktunya ya…" Arthur pun melihat kalender yang terpampang di atas meja itu juga. Alfred pun mengangguk. "Iya, sudah hampir waktunya untuk…"

"Pertemuan Tujuh Pilar."

**"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Sementara itu, di Laut Mediterania…

"NYET! Jangan ambil _bier _gue! SUSAH TAU NYOLONGNYA DARI GUDANG!"

"Semonyet-monyetnya gua, lu ga boleh habisin persediaan _bier _kita, BEGO! Oooh, bagus ya, lu NYOLONG dari gudang! Gua laporin kapten!"

"KAMPRET! Lu juga jangan lapor dia! DASAR _SCHWESTER _JELEK!"

"HEH! APAAN TUH! JADI _BRUDER _DOANG GA USAH SOK _AWESOME _DEH!_ AWESOME-_an GUA!"

"ALAH! Cuma 2 menit doang! _AWESOME _ITU AKU! _AWESOME's MY MIDDLE NAME_!"

"DAPUK LAH! 2 menit itu 120 detik! CK! _AWESOME's MY FIRST, MIDDLE, AND LAST NAME!"_

"120 detik doang! HEH! NAMALU ITU—"

BRAK!

"Apa-apaan sih kalian, _mi amigo_?" dan orang itu menguap, "Kalian mengganggu _siesta_-ku lagi…" kedua orang yang bertengkar itu, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan, hanya menatapnya. Lalu sang perempuan mengambil kesempatan untuk memberikan botol bir itu kepada pria yang ada di sebelahnya, dan pria itu mengambilnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Antonio!" kata pria berambut putih itu, "Betul kata Gilbert, kami hanya bermain-main dengan botol bir saja, hahaha! Iya kan, Gil?" dan tanya wanita yang juga berambut putih itu. "Betul kata Jul! Kita kan…"

"AWESOME!" jawab mereka berdua—Gilbert dan Julchen—bersamaan.

Pria yang baru bangun _siesta _itu—Antonio—hanya _speechless _menatap mereka, sebelum menyunggingkan senyum 1000 watt khas-nya. "Baguslah kalau begitu, _mi amigo_~ tidak lucu kalau kapal ini harus diperbaiki lagi karena aku harus mengejar kalian seperti waktu itu, kan?" katanya dengan nada riang, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Samar-samar, terdengar suara langkah kaki lagi. Yang satu ini lebih berat dari suara langkah kaki sang kapten barusan. "Ada apa, Will?" tanya Antonio, sang kapten. Lalu muncullah figur tegap seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut—uhuk—tulip. Pria berambut tulip itu melihat ke arah lengannya, di mana terdapat seekor elang yang ber_choker _lambang kerajaan. "Pesan dari kerajaan. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya." Kata Willem—nama asli dari Will—dengan suara rendahnya.

Dua kembar itu pun menghela napas, "Mereka masih belum berhenti, ya?" kata Julchen, "Padahal sudah pasti kita tidak akan pergi—seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya." Lanjut Gilbert sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, diikuti Julchen.

Antonio pun hanya menggaruk-garuk rambut coklat madunya yang tidak gatal. "Makanya, orang-orang kerajaan itu maksa banget, sih…" Willem pun memberikan gulungan kertas yang awalnya ditaruh di kedua kaki dari sang elang. "Kubaca ya? '_We hereby invited you for the annual Meeting of The Seven Pillars. The place, as usual, is the Windsor Castle in Berkshire, England, United Kingdom. The time, is 7 days from the day you get this message from our eagle. We hope you arrive here sooner; 5 days after you get this message. Thank you.'_ Yak, itu saja sih." Antonio pun menggulung kembali gulungan itu.

Gilbert pun memutar matanya. "Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. _Boring_. Tentu saja kau akan menolak undangan itu kan, 'Tonio?" Antonio pun mengangguk, "Tentu sa—"

"Sebetulnya, aku menyarankan untuk kita agar datang. Bella akan segera menikah." Willem mengintrupsi perkataan bos-nya itu. Ya, bukan bos juga kali, ya? Lebih mirip… _oh, it's complicated_. Akan dijelaskan lain kali saja, oke? "Q-Q-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Antonio pun melonjak kaget. "Itu bagus sekali! Oh! Memang seharusnya kita berkunjung ke daratan! Persediaan…" Antonio pun melihat ke arah dua orang berambut putih itu, "Rum dan **BIER**!" jawab mereka berbarengan sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Wine!" sahut seorang pria flamboyan berambut kuning bergelombang dari lantai dua kapal.

"Dan juga banyak, banyak, dan banyak bahan makanan!" seru seorang perempuan yang berjalan menuruni tangga menuju _deck _kapal. "_H-Hermana!_" Antonio pun mengecup pipi kakaknya. "Kalian semua melupakanku ya? Jahat sekali kalian…" '_hermana_' dari Antonio pun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memegang pipinya dengan satu tangan, dan tangannya yang satu lagi memangku siku tangannya.

"Adel, Adel. Kau tahu kan kalau kami selalu ingat makanan?" sang pria flamboyan pun ikut turun ke lantai satu. "…dan tentu saja, tidak melupakan bagaimana kau selalu memilih-milih makanan, dan hanya mau memakan masakan yang memiliki bahan-bahan berkualitas tinggi, Francis." Adel pun membalas ucapan Francis. "_Oui_." Francis pun tersenyum, dan Francis, Antonio, dan Gilbert pun tertawa. Satu 'Ohonhonhonhon!', satu 'Kesesesesese!', dan tentu saja, satu 'Fusosososo!'.

Kedua wanita di sana hanya tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit.

**"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Sebuah mansion di Palermo, Italia.

"Skak mat."

Seorang pria berambut coklat muda dan juga beriris coklat muda mengembungkan pipinya. "Aaaw! _Fratello _terlalu hebat! Kau mengalahkanku terus, ih!" dan pria berambut coklat yang lebih tua dan beriris hijau hanya menyunggingkan seringai kemenangan kecil. "Itu karena kau tidak pernah berlatih, Feliciano…" pria beriris hijau itu pun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ada apa, Roderich?" kata pria beriris hijau itu sambil menuangkan kopi-nya ke cangkir. Pintu pun dibuka. "Kau tidak tahu tata krama, Lovino? Aku lebih tua darimu. Dan… kemampuanmu untuk mengenali orang dari suara langkah kakinya tidak pernah berhenti membuatku terkesima." Kata pria berkacamata itu sambil berjalan mendekati Lovino.

Lovino pun memutar bola matanya. "Aku bos-mu, Roderich. Lagipula, Signore Edelstein terdengar tidak enak di telinga." Lalu Feliciano pun menyambar, "Tapi Signore Roderich dan Signora Eli yang merawat kita dulu saat Nonno tidak ada di rumah!" lalu Feliciano pun memajukan bibirnya, manyun.

Lovino pun menyesap kopinya. "Memangnya ada apa, **SIGNORE **Roderich?" kata Lovino sambil menambahkan nada sarkastik dan tidak rela saat memanggil Roderich dengan embel-embel _signore_. Lalu, Roderich pun memberikan surat kepada Lovino. "Dari kerajaan."

Feliciano pun memberikan gestur meminta kopi juga, dan Lovino pun menuangkan kopi kepada Feliciano. Feliciano pun tersenyum dan berkata_ vee~_, kemudian menyesap kopinya. "Seperti biasa, Pertemuan Tujuh Pilar. Tidak perlu dibaca, pasti akan diadakan 7 hari setelah kita mendapat suratnya, dan harus sampai 5 hari setelah kita mendapat suratnya. Diadakan di Kastil Windsor. _As always_." Roderich pun mengangguk.

"Tapi… ada kabar beredar, katanya Pirates akan bergabung dengan kita tahun ini."

Lovino pun melebarkan matanya.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

* * *

******"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

**To Be Continued**

******"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

* * *

**A/N: **Finally I published it! YAY! Kinda short too, right? Anyway! Non-login reviewer now can review too! /like someone want to review, psh/ and anyway… err… so yeah. Adel is Portugal OC. The inspiration is an account of Portugal RP, **PortugalxAce**_, _on twitter. She's awesome too~ And Valeria... she's Vatican City OC, tee hee?

I'll reply the reviews! Oh my gosh, you guys are the most awesome!

**Kir Veneziano: **published, nee~ and thankies banget ya sudah jadi reviewer pertama~

**Twinkle Lil' Sparkle: **Hello too! Aih, thankies banget yaaa! Sip! SIP! Tragedy ga yaaaa?

**Revantio: **Aloha! Makasih banyak yaa… ^^b yang di perpus? USUUUUK!

Sekian dari saya, terima kasiiih! RnR please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 – **Arrival 

Dua keluarga, keduanya setara dalam kehormatan,  
Di Verona yang indah, di mana kita memulai cerita ini,  
Dari dendam kuno ke masyarakat yang baru,  
Di mana darah sipil membuat tangan sipil tidak bersih,  
Dari anak suatu keluarga dan anak keluarga lainnya,  
Sepasang insan yang tidak disetujui mengambil hidup mereka;  
Di mana cerita memilukan mereka  
Dengan kematian mereka mengubur dendam orangtua mereka.  
Bagian penuh ketakutan dari cinta mereka yang ditandai dengan kematian,  
Dan kebencian keluarga mereka yang berkelanjutan,  
Yang, walau dengan berakhirnya kedua anak mereka, tidak bisa dihilangkan.

Semua ini dimulai pada suatu tempat, tentunya. Dan cerita ini dimulai di Kota Verona. Kota yang indah, yang damai, yang sempurna. Dan semua cerita dimulai dengan suatu pembicaraan. Iya, pembicaraan, atau suatu keadaan. Kali ini, suatu keadaan itu akan dimulai di kediaman Keluarga Capulet; keluarga yang terpandang di Kota Verona kita yang indah ini.

Di sana ia terduduk, merenung, bersedih. Memainkan ikal rambutnya yang bergelombang sepinggang. Wanita cantik itu menatap jauh ke luar jendela rumahnya. Nama wanita itu adalah…

Juliet de Capulet.

* * *

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

**La Sciantosa**

(APH © Hidekazu Himaruya)  
(La Sciantosa © Cielo-Sky8)  
(Dongeng/myth © respective owner)

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

* * *

La Cosa Nostra turun temurun dipimpin oleh Vargas Famiglia, yang katanya sih, berdarah biru dan dingin. …? Tidak, itu bukan kata kiasan. Maksudku benar darahnya berwarna biru dan dingin. Kayak _vampire_? Nggak tuh. Vampir kan ada di Cina. Yang bener itu Drakula. Cincai? Emang capcai?

…

Iya, cuma becanda kok, hehehe.

Diulang, ya?

La Cosa Nostra turun temurun dipimpin oleh Vargas Famiglia. Yang katanya sih, berdarah biru dan dingin. Dan sepertinya rumor itu benar. Soalnya, Vargas Famiglia terkenal berisi pembunuh kelas atas dan wajah diatas rata-rata dan bersikap layaknya aristokrat—_most of them, at least_. Iya, rata-rata keren dan cantik. Singkat kata; hampir sempurna.

Kenapa hampir sempurna?

Kan semua orang punya kelemahan, tidak ada yang sempurna, kan? Nah, tuh tau. Ngapain nanya lagi coba. Okelah, lanjut!

Vargas Famiglia juga katanya sih, berhubungan dengan ditemukannya Kota Roma, ibukota dari Repubblica Italiana. Katanya sih, ada dua orang keturunan Vargas yang bernama Remus dan Romulus yang akhirnya saling membunuh dalam memperebutkan kota itu, keren, ya? Kalau yang pernah baca legenda ditemukannya kota ini, pasti tau kisahnya! Tapi, tahu nama belakang kedua bersaudara itu, kan? Nah! Bisa saja nama belakang mereka itu 'Vargas'!

Keturunan Vargas juga memiliki suatu ciri khas yang unik. Mereka memiliki… _erogenous zone_ yang terletak pada sehelai rambut. Dan salah satu hal yang sangat melekat kepada Keluarga Vargas adalah pengetahuan mereka tentang Italia yang diturunkan turun temurun, sehingga keturunan Vargas bisa dibilang adalah Italia itu sendiri, saking berpengetahuannya mereka.

_Moving on_, saat ini, Vargas dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda yang bernama Lovino Vargas. Seorang Lovino Vargas memiliki _nickname_ yaitu Romano. Asal muasalnya?

Dulu, Lovino dekat dengan anak dari pemimpin_ yakuza _dari Negeri Nippon, yaitu Kiku. Honda Kiku namanya. Suatu hari, Lovino menceritakan semua yang ia tahu tentang Kota Roma. Saking terkesimanya, Kiku pun memberikan julukan "Roma no Masutaa" yang berarti _Rome's master_, saking berpengetahuannya tentang _Eternal City of Rome_ tersebut.

Feliciano, yang kebetulan melintas setelah asik memakan pasta pun mendengarnya, dan memanggil Lovino—kakanya—dengan sebutan Romano—dengan tambahan Fratello, tentunya—tanpa Masutaa karena kepanjangan bagi Feliciano.

Dan, panggilan itu pun masih melekat hingga sekarang ini.

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

_Ciao, sono Lovino Vargas o Romano. Don del'La Cosa Nostra e' Vargas Famiglia. Piacere di conoscerti, signorina. And go away, fuckers. _Baiklah, aku akan bercerita sedikit tentang kakekku.

Kakekku adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh di Vargas Famiglia. Dari dulu, aku sangat mengaguminya. Ayah dan ibuku? Ayah dan ibu tidak mau berurusan dengan _mafia_. Karena itu, mereka meninggalkanku dan ketiga orang adikku kepada kakekku. Panggil saja kakekku Nonno Roma. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu nama panjangnya kecuali aku—dan petugas pembuat akte lahir, tentunya. Bahkan, ayah dan ibuku juga tidak tahu. Hah! Oke, nama panjangnya adalah Romulus Ignatius Vargas. _Be grateful that I decided to share his fucking name, fuckers!_

Dia sering menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan dan kisah tragis dari leluhur kami, salah satunya… akan kuceritakan sekarang. Karena aku baik dan memiliki wakti luang untuk saat ini, tentunya.

Cerita ini paling sering diceritakan oleh Nonno semasa hidupnya. 1000 kali lebih dia menceritakan ini kepadaku. Sampai aku pun bosan. …tidak juga sih, aku tidak pernah bosan mendengar cerita penting yang membentuk ideologiku itu.

Cerita ini adalah cerita tentang Nonno punya Nonno punya Nonno punya Nonno punya Nonnonya Nonno. Oke, ribet banget, kan? Anggap saja itu leluhurku yang pasti sudah menjadi butiran debu, oke?

…

Tidak. Apa maksudnya dengan menyuruhku menyanyi lagu "Butiran Debu"? _Che cazzo_?

Lanjut.

Kalian tahu kan Jalur Sutra? Nah, cerita ini merupakan salah satu dari—bisa saja 1000 cerita rahasia dibalik berjalannya Jalur Sutra. Selain kisah cinta yang menyedihkan dibalik pembangunan Tembok Besar Cina, tentunya.

Leluhurku adalah seorang jendral yang berpangkat tinggi di pasukan Kekaisaran Romawi. Dia dikirim untuk mengawasi perdagangan sutra ke negeri timur—sekarang Cina. Dia meninggalkan istrinya—Nanna leluhurku, dan anaknya—leluhurku juga.

Leluhurku, yang notabene bertubuh tegap, gagap, dan tampan, cepat disukai oleh selir-selir Raja dan ratu pada saat menginjakkan kaki di istana, leluhurku memang menggoda mereka, tetapi rasa cintanya yang mendalam—yang awalnya hanya untuk Nanna—hanya tertuju kepada selir cantik favorit Raja. Karena menurut cerita, selir itu dipanggil leluhurku—kugunakan kata Nonno saja, ya?—dengan sebutan Pulcherflora, yang berarti 'bunga yang cantik'.

Lanjut.

Pulcherflora diceritakan memiliki kulit sehalus sutra dan kulit yang putih, tapi tidak pucat. Rambut hitam kecoklatan, matanya coklat keemasan, pipinya merah muda. Dan bibirnya tipis berwarna merah. Bagaikan malaikat turun dari langit, katanya. Dan saat dia menari, waktu seakan berhenti. Semua orang terkesima melihatnya; tidak terkecuali Nonno.

Suatu hari, Nonno diminta—atau disuruh—oleh Raja untuk menjemput Pulcherflora dari kastil yang berjarak agak jauh dari istana ke istana. Menurut suasananya, Raja ingin melakukan _itu_ dengan Pulcherflora, dan mungkin, ingin menambah keturunan Raja. Lalu, Nonno pun memiliki ide yang cukup gila.

Nonno… mengajak gadis itu kabur bersamanya. Melewati perbatasan kota, menuju pelabuhan, lalu naik kapal bersamanya menuju Spanyol, pergi ke pedesaan tempat tinggal saudaranya, dan memulai hidup baru di sana. Nanna dan leluhurku juga akan diajak, tentunya.

Merek sudah melewati perbatasan kota, dan, sedikit lagi akan mencapai pelabuhan. Tapi, tampaknya ada pemanah istana yang melihat mereka kabur begitu saja, dan…

…memanah mereka berdua.

Kami sendiri tahu cerita ini karena seorang jendral teman dari Nonno, yang akhirnya juga membantu keuangan kami sedikit-sedikit, sementara Nanna membuka toko jahit untuk menghidupi keluarga.

Dan itu, adalah cerita yang membuatku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Cinta itu bodoh. Tidak berguna.

Oh, untuk keturunan? Aku membayar seorang wanita untuk melahirkan anakku, kemudia kehidupannya kuberi tanggungan tiap bulannya, sementara anak itu tingal bersamaku. Sayang sekali wanita itu meninggal karena struk. Padahal dia baik hati, penyayang, dan cantik. Memang benar kalau orang baik dipanggil Tuhan lebih awal.

Nama anak itu Dante di Vargas, sekarang 1 tahun. Dan kalau kau melewati bagian yang tadi, namaku Lovino Vargas, 22 tahun.

Oh, dan akan kuceritakan satu kisah lagi yang sampai saat ini membekas di pikiranku.

Pada zaman leluhurku juga—_well_, zaman Nonno dari Nonno, kalau tidak salah—terjadi peperangan besar di Rumah yang disebut "Hari-Hari Gelap" atau "_Dark Days_". Pada saat itu, mansion Vargas yang berada di Kota Verona diserang oleh para Pirata dibawah kepemimpinan Carriedo. Dan pemimpin Carriedo brengsek itu membunuh Nanna yang tengah mengandung anak keduanya. Kemarahan itu membuat Nonno balas dendam dan akhirnya membunuh pemimpin Carriedo itu.

Sampai sekarang, Carriedo dan Vargas selalu bermusuhan. Heh! Padahal sudah sewajarnya kan kalau Vargas membalas dendam?! Carriedo brengsek itu lah yang memulainya duluan, _jackass_!

Jadi, sekarang kalian tahu. Yang kubenci ada tiga: 1. Cinta. 2. Carriedo. 3. Orang yang melukai keluargaku. _Simple, right_?

Dan sekarang, mari kita kembali…

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Lovino berteriak. Feliciano menutup kuping. Roderich terdiam.

"Suaramu, Lovino, tidak bisa kau kecilkan apa?" Roderich menggeleng-geleng kemudian menaikkan kacamatanya dengan gaya khas aristokrat miliknya. Roderich Edelstein, salah seorang yang berpangkat tinggi di La Cosa Nostra. Umurnya sudah 40 tahun-an, dan berasal dari keluarga petani miskin di Austria, sebuah daerah di Kerajaan Gabungan Austria-Hungaria. Diangkat sebagai murid oleh Roma, dan belajar banyak hal. Spesialisnya adalah _hacking _dan IT. Roderich mempunyai _obsession _yang cukup unik; kopi. Kalau ia tidak meminum kopi sehari saja, dia bisa jadi… sangat berbeda.

Roderich mempunyai istri yang bernama Elizaveta. Hédérváry Elizaveta, jika ditulis dalam urutan nama Hungaria. Mereka bertemu saat bersama-sama dilatih oleh Roma. Elizaveta awalnya hanyalah anak seorang pemburu miskin, dan spesialisnya adalah panahan dan _hand-to-hand combat_. Sekarang, Elizaveta lebih memilih untuk merawat kebun anggur milik Vargas dan merawat anaknya, Aria dan Lillian. Eliza sendiri mempunyai senjata pamungkas yang cukup aneh. Yaitu… wajan penggorengan. _Frying pan_.

Dulu, saat Lovino masih berumur 8 tahun, Roderich dan Eliza-lah yang bertugas untuk menjaga anak-anak itu saat Roma tidak ada. Nah, sekarang kita kembali ke cerita.

Lovino menggigit jarinya, "Aku tidak mau bertemu para Carriedo brengsek itu! Ataupun membiarkan diriku diketahui oleh mereka! RODERICH! Aku bolos! Kau saja yang menggantikanku!" Lovino pun mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum memaksa. Feliciano pun membuka mulutnya, "V-Vee?! Fratello harus datang, dong! Kalau Signore Roderich yang menggantikan, itu sama saja dengan mengakui bahwa Fratello pengecut! PE-NGE-CUT!"

Lovino pun memasang tampang _what-the-fuck_, "KAU BERANI CARI MASALAH DENGANKU, _IDIOTA FRATELLINO_?!" Dia pun menaikkan suaranya, Feliciano pun mengangguk. "Iya! Aku saja datang, masa Fratello tidak mau datang?! Tentu mereka juga pasti sudah lupa tentang _itu_, kan?! Sudah lama, Fratello! Sudah 100 tahun lebih ada kali! Kapan kau memaafkan mereka, Fratello?"

Roderich pun mengangguk, "Feliciano benar, Lovino. Kau tetap harus datang." Lovino pun menghela napas panjang, "_Per favore_, kalian tahu kan kebencian mendalamku kepada para brengse—maksudku Carriedo?" mereka berdua pun mengangguk. "Aku setuju untuk datang, tapi, aku tidak ingin mereka mengenalku sebagai _Don _dari La Cosa Nostra."

Feliciano pun tersenyum lebar, kemudian memeluk—menerjang—Fratello-nya. "Yaaaay~ _grazie mille, _Fratello! _Ti voglio bene per sempreeeeee~_" Roderich pun memasang gesture berpikir. "Memang bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya.

Lovino pun kembali memasang wajah dingin, "Iya, itu masalahnya. Mung—"

BRAK!

"Bagaimana kalau kau berdandan menjadi perempuan saja, Lovino sayang?" Seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang bergelombang tersenyum. Perempuan itu pun mengecup pipi kanan Roderich lembut, sukses membuat pipinya merah padam. "Elizaveta." Kata Lovino datar.

"Yaaay~ ide yang bagus, Signora Eliza~!"

"Aaaaw, _kosz_, Feli!"

Lovino dan Roderich pun memutar bola matanya. "Tapi aku serius lho, Lovino sayang. Kau tinggal memakai wig untuk menutupi _trademark _Vargas-mu dan memberi kesan 'perempuan', kan? Dan dengan postur tubuhmu yang tidak berotot—kau kurang olahraga, ya?—kau bisa dengan mudah disulap menjadi perempuan!" seru Elizaveta sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

"_I fucking feel offended, Signora _Eliza."

"_Why, thank you! Signore Lovino~"_

"_So, can we eat pasta now, vee~?"_

"_CHE CAZZO?! I NEVER SAY YES!"_

"_..Eh? You were, just now, Fratello!"_

"…_CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII!"_

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

"_Elskede, min elskede, jeg elsker deg."_

"Hn."

"_Min elskede, min elskede, jeg elsker deg."_

"Hn."

"_Elskede… jeg elsker deg."_

"Kau menyebalkan."

Pria berambut pirang liar itu hanya tersenyum sedih, dia menatap sendu pria yang sedari tadi membaca buku dengan _cover _kertas putih bergambar kucing yang pria berambut pirang liar itu gunakan pahanya untuk menumpukan kedua lengannya. Pria berambut liar itu pun memeluk pinggang orang yang membaca buku itu. "Lukas… kemana cahayamu?" pria yang disebut Lukas itu hanya terdiam saja, mata ungu gelapnya masih melihat ke arah tumpukkan kertas itu.

Pria bersurai pirang liar itu masih menatap Lukas dengan tatapan sendu, "Aku akan mengembalikan cahayamu, Lukas. Walau itu membuat seluruh dunia ini, termasuk kau, membenciku…" Lukas pun menutup tumpukkan kertas yang sedari tadi ia baca, "_Nonsense_, Matthias. Cahaya itu tidak penting untukku. Aku… baik-baik saja dengan keadaanku sekarang ini." Lukas menutup iris matanya.

"_Deep down inside, you want it, right?"_

Lukas pun terdiam, kemudian berdiri dari kursi empuknya itu. Dia pun berjalan menuju pintu, "..._To have is to sacrifice; what I desire have a price. And I didn't, don't, and won't regret it._" Matthias pun berdiri, dan tertawa kencang-kencang, "Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti, Nor. Aku tidak mengerti." Lukas pun membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni kualitas terbaik itu.

"Tino dan Berwald sudah memanggil kita dan Emil, ambil barang-barangmu dan kita akan segera pergi ke _capitol_."

Matthias hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "_Everything you say_, Nor."

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Pagi itu, aku dibangunkan oleh _wo ge ge_, Yao. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, biasa, aku bangun di atas _bedcover _dan selimut yang halus dengan motif Bunga Anggrek. Bunga kesukaanku, dan juga, bunga nasional dari kota tempat aku lahir; Hong Kong. Yang merupakan _Special Administrative Region of People's Republic of China_. Sebuah _region_ yang berdiri mandiri, tapi tetap merupakan bagian dari _Zhong Hua Ren Min Gong He Guo._

_Anyway_, kembali ke topik.

_Ge ge_ membangunkanku, dan saat aku tersadar, aku sedang berada di atas kereta kuda, dengan selimut Bunga Anggrek kesukaanku. Aku melihat Mei—_wo mei mei—_masih tertidur. Dan aku juga melihat Kiku, kerabat jauhku, yang sudah terbangun. Aku pun mengusap mataku. "_Ge ge, wo men zai na li_? (Kakak, kita ada di mana?)" tanyaku. _Ge ge _tersenyum, "_Ying Guo, aru_. (Inggris, aru.)" jawabnya singkat.

Apa? Ciyus? Miapah? Oh gue ada di Inggris, apa liat-liat? Ga pernah liat aku ngomong gaul? Ini ajaran sepupu jauhku juga, Kirana. Mau liat lagi? Kamseupay, iuw.

...Apa? _Image cool _ku hilang? Terus gue harus bilang WOW, gitu? Biasa aja kali, toh ini di _inner though_.

"_Ni yao chi ma? Wo you chasiu pao, yao ma? _(Kau mau makan tidak? Aku ada chasiu pao, mau tidak?" tanya _ge ge _kepadaku, aku pun mengangguk. "_Yao'a_. (Mau.)" jawabku singkat dengan wajahku yang tetap datar. Lalu, mengingat kereta—kalau di negeri Barat, katanya sih ada yang namanya rumah berjalan, kira-kira sebesar itu lah—itu cukup besar, _ge ge _pun pergi ke dapur—yang hanya berjarak 4 langkah, _yeah_.

Mengingat aku baru bangun, aku pun merapihkan rambutku.

Apa? Potongannya awuk-awukkan? Terserah gue, iya gak?

Lanjut.

_Ge ge _pun kembali sambil membawa 2 buah chasiu pao. Aku pun mengambil satu, berkata _xie xie_, dan menggigit chasiu pao yang masih hangat dan—kalau kata Kirana yang sedang dalam fase alaynya—SUMPAH ENAK YA AMPUN MIAPAH?!—gitu. Ah iya, aku baru ingat. Tahun ini, aku ikut dengan _ge ge_ dan yang lainnya dalam Pertemuan Tujuh Pilar. Oh. Katanya sih ada juga orang dari Barat yang sangaaaaat utara tempat tinggalnya.

…Kira-kira, mereka orangnya bagaimana, ya?

* * *

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

**To Be Continued**

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

* * *

**A/N: **…Faster update with longer total of words xD hey, Adel, it's you who made me done this, alright? Don't ever forget to review~ anyway! Thank you SO MUCH for everyone who reviewed! …and everyone who read my story too, of course! I'm nothing without you guys!

Like my teacher once said: THINK OF YOUR READER(s)!

I translated the prologue of Romeo and Juliet, the text above? The narration-like thingy? Yeah, I translated it. It's so hard to understand Old English… and from the "Semua ini", I wrote it myself! xD dun likey that translating part-y…(?)

This chapter is like a prologue too, mostly it's about the history and what makes the relation between this and that is bad. And also, a fun chapter to write (because of that hot-headed Italian xD)

…Moving on, I feel like… making a side story of La Sciantosa, maybe it'll be set on the timeline of the fifth or sixth chapter, maybe? Since… the storyline I've though for that chapter is kinda interesting to make a side story! And yes, now I'm hungry because of that delicious, mouth-watering, cha siu pao. …It's pork. Sorry. QwQ but it's so DELICIOUS! AAAH! FORGIVE MEEEE!

…

Anyway. DenNor. Do you guys like that? If yes: woo-hoo! If no: DLDR!

**Tamaki Yuuki: **Kko! Makasih udah review, kko! w Imou sayaaaaang sama kko! Ming ming ming ming~ syukurlah udah membuat kko ngakak, nee~ I will, my hensem nan awesome kko!

**Theavanessa-Leonhart: **Yaho, grazie mille, eh! Ahaha… nyengir-nyengir kenapa, atuh? Eh? Rapi? Ciyus(?)? MAKASIH! …ecieh yang bahagia dipanggil awesome, I-know-who~ yosha! Silakan!

**TanpaNama: **Ehehe… sankyuu, nee! Eh? Ada ga yaaaaa? Ini sudah kilat belum?

Saa! RnR nya ditunggu, nee~

EDITED! Thanks to **TanpaNama** and **Theavanessa-Leonhart**~


End file.
